


Pizza for Breakfast

by clandestinecalliope



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxious Carlos, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wheat & Wheat By-Products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinecalliope/pseuds/clandestinecalliope
Summary: Carlos has a secret. A totally awful, dark secret. What will Cecil do when he finds out?I PROMISE ITS ALL FLUFF LMAOOO





	Pizza for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I'm being honest here this is the first fic I've ever written,, ever. it's actually the first piece of actual literary work i've ever written, but i've been reading fics for a LONG time and while i know my first fic ever is probably gonna be cringey i hope someone likes it :)
> 
> this is set very early in their relationship, but after a few dates- you don't have to be caught up to read it. thanks and enjoy!

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about this before. In fact, he'd been worrying about it since, well, since he had first heard Cecil's show, he supposed. It's just that, in the midst of massive scientific discovery, and the whole almost dying thing, not to mention all the weird, amazing parts of a brand-new relationship, it just hadn't seemed that important.

Now, in Cecil's somewhat alarmingly color-changing bed, it had become the most important thing the scientist could imagine. 

While he might not agree with his boyfriend's frequent description of his hair as "perfect," Carlos conceded it was...above average, under normal circumstances. These were NOT, however, normal circumstances. For as long as he could remember (admittedly, this wasn't very long, he thought, filing the information away for future scientific study), Carlos had had a HORRIBLE case of bedhead. Every morning when he woke up, his hair was frizzy, sticking up in ALL the wrong places, and more than a bit tangled. Luckily, a few minutes tussling with it in the bathroom mirror usually achieved the messy-cute-woke-up-like-this look that Cecil, and others, seemed to love so much. Here the problem arises. When morning came, Cecil would almost definitely wake first to make coffee. Carlos, on the other hand, was a heavy sleeper. VERY heavy. Even the sun's tendency to scream bloody murder every morning often couldn't wake him. These facts lead to only one scenario. Cecil would wake up shortly before Carlos, probably already adorable, see that his hair was a disaster, realize the rest of him was a disaster, and as had always been inevitable, kick him out of his house and life.

It was obviously the only SCIENTIFIC possibility.

He sighed and shifted to his other side. He squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him for a few seconds before registering the time. It was already 2:47 AM, WHAT? How had he spent that much time worryi- analyzing the situation? Better question: what was he going to do? He was very quickly realizing just how tired he was. What if Cecil just doesn't like him anymore? What if Cecil never really liked him at all? What was he doing, there was a reason he had avoided Cecil for so long in the first place, maybe this was a mistake?

What if Cecil sees he isn't perfect after all?

I'll just have to get up earlier than Cecil, then, Carlos thought, as his eyes finally slipped closed.

~*~

Carlos blinked awake, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight pouring in the window. As he remembered where he was, panic flooded his mind. What time was it? Oh my non-specific-diety, 11:28? What did his hair look like?? Where was Cecil??? Slightly more importantly, where were his glasses?! The frazzled scientist leapt out of bed, effectively tangling his foot in the sheets, at the same time he attempted to push his glasses onto his face. He heard a noise from the doorway and turned around. At this point, his glasses were actually on his face, though cocked to one side, most of his left leg was tangled in the sheets, he was barely balancing on one leg, and his hair...

Cecil was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of assorted breakfast items, sans wheat and wheat byproducts, of course, looking more than a little surprised. After a few more seconds of tense eye contact, the radio host burst out laughing, dropping the breakfast tray in the process. A coffee cup smashed, but Carlos hardly noticed.

"I-I knew this would happen, I'm- I'm sorry I don't- okay don't you think you're being a LITTLE dramatic, Cecil, I mean-"

Cecil managed to stop laughing for a moment to interrupt him. 

"No, no, I love it! I love it, I really do, it's just..." he descended into peals of laughter. 

After about 7 more solid minutes wherein he laughed so hard he couldn't stand up, Cecil managed to calm down enough to get onto the bed. Carlos's head rested on his shoulder.

"You were really that worried about it?" he asked, gently.

"Well, yeah," Carlos muttered. Scientists, of course, do not blush. But perhaps he would have been, if he weren't an entirely professional scientist.

What with science and all.

Cecil sighed. "Carlos," he began. His voice wavered. "Nothing like that will ever, ever... change how I feel about you. I care about you more than, well, more than Night Vale. More than," his breath hitched, "anything. And I haven't said it, but I know you're not perfect. It's just that you're perfect for me. Carlos..." He stopped. The other man looked up at him.

"I love you."

Carlos grinned and kissed him.

They ended up having leftover pizza for breakfast- if it could be considered breakfast at 1 PM. Scientifically speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was okay, writing it was more difficult than i expected given it was so short but i'm excited to keep writing. please help me improve by commenting below anything i could change or do better on in the future. thanks!


End file.
